


Due Houses

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Two Houses Parody Song.





	Due Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

duehouses

## 

**Due Houses**

by Voyagerbabe

Author's Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6102/home.html   


Author's disclaimer: 

There once was a company from Toronto, 

Who owned the worlds best TV show. 

Places, wolves, people, and plot, 

All the rights they have got, 

But here I can do what I want to.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Original Lyrics by Paul Gross and David Keeley "Two Houses" 

Altered Lyrics by Voyagerbabe   
  
  


***   
  
  


Don't open my fanfic, 

If you don't like to read me. 

Don't give me your feedback, 

With that gun in your hand. 

Cuz I've got my own preference, 

For the Ray that best suits me. 

Yeah for one flame from you, 

I'd be a fool, 

To abandon my man.   
  
  


There's a Ray we call 'V', 

And another called 'K', 

And both them got fans, 

In their own special way. 

No their badges don't differ, 

And their partner's the same, 

But some fans give you comfort, 

And the other fans flames.   
  
  


Do you mind if I speak? 

You know I'd like to be plain. 

This hatred is stupid, 

And this division's insane. 

We all watch it on cable, 

For our own favorite guys. 

And I'm kinda chilled, 

That some fans are forced, 

To have to choose sides.   
  
  


There's a Ray we call 'V', 

And another called 'K', 

And both them got fans, 

In their own special way. 

No their badges don't differ, 

And their partner's the same, 

But some fans give you comfort, 

And the other fans flames.   
  
  


Why do we bother? 

Why do we cry? 

I think we should call it, 

Call it a night. 

And you go to your list, 

And I'll go to mine. 

Then we'll wake up tomorrow, 

And be kind when we write.   
  
  


There's a Ray we call 'V', 

And another called 'K', 

And both them got fans, 

In their own special way. 

No their badges don't differ, 

And their partner's the same, 

But some fans give you comfort, 

And the other fans flames.   
  
  


But some fans give you comfort, 

And the other fan...flames. 


End file.
